Alice's New Pet
by OverlyObbsessedAboutTwilight
Summary: Alice gets lonely so she gets a pet, what will happen to it when Jasper gets jealous?
1. Boredom

**NOT MINE!!!! It is the all powerful Stephenie Meyer's!!! **

**Okay, I drew a cute bunny and decided it was too cute. Then I wonder what if Alice got a hold of it (ALICE DOES NOT EAT CUTE BUNNYS!) and turned it into a vampire pet! So I added fangs to it and carrots running for their lives. Yes I'm very immature, just ask my friends. Okay then, on with the story!!!!!**

**Alice's Point of View **

**Chapter One **

_I need a pet. I'm always alone and bored. Why does Bella have to sleep eight hours a night? I mean she could sleep three and probably be fine. I think. Maybe Carlisle has a book in that huge, vast library of his._

I jumped of my bed and danced down the stairs into Carlisle's library. I looked in and saw Jasper reading a Civil War book. I sighed at him to get his attention, but he ignored me. As usual. I went over to one of the gigantic book shelves and started reading the titles.

_'Pride and Prejudice', 'Romeo and Juliet', 'Wuthering Heights'; I thought this was Edward's shelf not Bella's. Oh wait, Edward probably bought her copies to keep here, that makes sense. _

I stepped back and looked up toward the top of the shelf and saw what I was looking for. I quickly scaled up the book shelf and grabbed the book I was looking for. I jumped down and walked over to Jasper. I moved his arms out of the way and hopped up on his lap. I opened the book and began reading the glossary.

"Alice, what are you doing?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Reading. What else does it look like?"

"Can you read somewhere else?"

"What... Why?" I turned and looked at him with a hurt, shocked look on my face.

"Alice, I love you, but I need some space right now."

_Oh my gosh, he's breaking up with me. What did I do? Why is he doing this?_

"You're breaking up with me!" I starred at him with a sad look.

"OH NO!!! I'm just saying I want to be able to read in peace, that's all."

"Oh, okay." I got up, grabbed my book, and went down stairs to read. When I got downstairs I found Emmett and Rosalie making out on the couch. _Well there goes my next reading spot. _

"Eww. Why can't you to be normal and do that in your room." I told them. I walked past them and out to the garage. I hopped into my car and drove off.


	2. I'm how old?

**Not Mine! It is all S.M.'s!!!**

**Okay now, here is chapter 2. I'm sorry if I kept saying I last time. I just know noticed how much I used it; I'll try not to do it so often. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's Point of View**

I drove my car out of town and toward Port Angeles. While driving down the main road I saw a luxury hotel and new that was the perfect place for me. I pulled my car under the covered parking area and hopped out of it. A parking attendant rushed over to me and I handed him my keys. The manager of the hotel hurried out from behind the check-in desk and towards me.

"Hello and welcome to Hotel Fredrick, how may I help you today?" he asked.

"I'd like to rent one of your rooms for the weekend." I told him with a sweet smile.

"Well Mrs. Uhhhh…."

"Cullen, Alice Cullen." _Oh boy, I sound like James Bond. 'Bond, James Bond'. _

"Well on such short notice I don't think we have any open rooms for the weekend that you can afford." He tells me.

_Did he just say what I think he said? Oh I think he did. Me, Alice Cullen not able to afford a hotel room. Does he even know who I am, I did tell him my name right?_

"That … I … Can't … Afford…" I stutter out angrily.

"Well yes, not many fourteen year olds can afford a two-thousand dollar room." He tells me. I look up at him with a look that could probably kill him, _if only looks could kill._

"What…Did…You…Just…Say…?"

"I, ahh, well I" he stuttered.

"I am not fourteen!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him, I turned to the man who took my car and walked toward him.

"Please get me my car or do you have to see my license?" I snapped at him.

"No, of course not. I'll go get it for you." He quickly grabbed my keys and ran out to get my car before I could yell at him again. A few moments later he returned with my car and handed me the keys, I handed him a tip. I quickly ran to my car and speed off.

"Stupid, crazy humans," I muttered to myself.

_Thank goodness Bella isn't like this. I'll never get to read this book now. Oh well, Edward will tell me. _

I was driving down the street when I passed a pet store. I saw a cute little kitten peering out the window looking bored and lonely.

_Awww, the poor kitty. He is all alone, just like me. Maybe I should get him. _


	3. How much is the kitten in the window?

**ALL S.M.'S!!!! *sniffles* **

**Hi people!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review this story!!!! You know what I'm not updating until I get 5 more. Is that really a lot? So here is your warning. I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS. **

**Chapter 3**

**Alice's Point of View**

I pulled into the parking lot of the store and got out. The cute little cat was still in the window staring at me. He was an orange tabby with green eyes. **(This is what my cat looks like. His name is Charlie. 'Hint, hint' He seemed like he would be a good cop when I got him, but know he is the devil's favorite cat. Oh well, he is really cute and sometimes nice.) **

_I must have this cat; he is way too cute to be stuck in here._

I opened the door and walked in. The walls were lined with cages and toys. A woman was walking down one of the aisles towards me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked me. She had her grey hair pinned up on her head and her green sweater had cat hair all over it along with her black pants.

"Hi, how much is that kitten in the window?" I asked her.

_Nice Alice lets just start singing how much is that little doggy in the window._

**_I originally started with eight so you know._**

"Oh him, well he is the runt of the litter so I'll give him to you for…hmm, let me go back and check if I wrote down what I wanted." She quickly turned around and ran to the back of the store. I turned to see the little cat I was about to get.

He was now in the corner of the pen sleeping on top of a stuff animal cat. I couldn't wait to get him home. I'd have to hide him from Emmett though. It would be a shame if he ended up like Buddy or Mickey or Speedy or Lucy. Oh those poor hamsters. Why did Emmett have to have a hamster buffet?

"Okay then, I am asking for $50 for him." Said the lady.

"Really, that's it?" I couldn't believe something so precious so cheap.

"Yep, all you have to do is sign here." She said while handing me a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it and a pen. I took them from her and signed the sheet. I pulled out my wallet and handed her the cash with the clipboard.

"Okay then, would you like to buy a cage?" she asked me.

"Actually, I wanted to get a few things." I told her with a smile.

Two hours later I had everything I needed and more. I ended up buying a bed, a cat play jungle, tons of food, even more toys, and of course the cat in his cage. I hopped into the car with the cat and drove off.

_I wonder how Jasper will like the cat. I hope he does because no one dislikes Mr. Fluffykins. _


	4. A little idea

**All S.M.'s!!!!! ALL HAIL HER!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially 715 who wanted to review more than once so I would post sooner. You made my day. I need five more reviews before I post again, the review count is now 18 .PLEASE R&R!!!!!! And voting on my poll is helpful. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I make. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU MANCALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Alice's Point of View

I pulled into the garage when finally woke up. He peeked through the holes in the cage and started mewing at me. I grabbed his cage and walked into the house with him. Once I reached the living room I set him free of his cage.

At first he was very hesitant but I coxed him out and picked him up. He was quite small to even me and I know understood why she said he was the runt.

"Well , we are both the runts aren't we." I told him. He looked up at me and mewed back.

"Alice, who are you talking to?" asked Rose. I turned around to see her standing on the stairs with a confused look on her face. She looks at the cat in my arms and squels in delight. She quickly runs over and scoops the cat out of my arms.

"AWWW! HE IS SO CUTE!!" she screams.

"I know, why do you think I got him? Well that and because Jasper is ignoring me."

"Why is Jasper ignoring you?"

"He is always busy reading or doing something with Emmett, it gets so annoying!"

"I know what you mean. It's the same way with me and Emmett." She told me. She was scratching the cat's chin now and he was purring. It gave me an idea.

"You know Rose I have an idea to get back at the guys."

"Really, what?"

"How about I tell you later. Right now we need to feed ."

"You named the cat ?"

"Yep. You got a problem with that?"

"Nope. I think it's cute.

**Okay everyone, I'm going to ask for 6 reviews this time. That is not a lot to ask for. Who knows maybe I'll put your name up here if your one of the first. Oh, and please vote on my poll. **


	5. Jealous much?

**ALL S.M.'S!!!!!! * runs to corner and weeps. 'WHY!!!!!' * **

**Hey everyone!!! I'd like to thank you all for the awesome reviews; you made my day. I want to let you all now that I might not be posting tomorrow because I feel sick. Don't **

**worry; it's my normal yearly flu. So because of both reasons I will try to post two chapters tonight, I won't guarantee it though. Also I like to thank my friend Mancala for giving **

**me the idea for this story. If you guys write reviews, maybe say something to her; I think she's jealous of you wonderful people thanking me and not her. Also, (I promise last **

**thing) when you review tell me what chapter; I don't think you guys want to make me even more confused! Okay then ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

**Alice's Point of View**

"Okay Alice, what's your brilliant plan?" Rose asked me after Mr. Fluffykins ate.

"Well, we were both complaining how the guys ignore us whenever we want attention, so how about we both do that back to them."

"I'm not following."

"We ignore them. No matter what we ignore them."

"Ohhhhhhhh! Well that makes sense! Anyways we could always use that time to spoil Mr. Fluffykins ." She leaned down and picked up the cat that was nuzzling her leg. "Oh yes we will, yes we will." She said to the cat while stroking his head and scratching his ears.

"Hey, no hogging the cat."

"I'm not hogging him!!!"

"Whatever." I stood up and put away his food. While I was doing this the boys came into the kitchen. I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and pull me against them. Before I could say anything a pair of lips slammed into mine.

"Now who needs the room Alice?" I her Emmett say slyly.

Before I could say anything Jasper interrupted me," How about we go hunting?" he asked me.

"Why would we need to go hunting when Rose has takeout right here? " Emmett asks. Before I could get out of Jasper's arms and to Emmett I hear a loud smack. I look over to see Emmett rubbing the back of his head and Rose standing, holding the cat, glaring at him.

"What …did…you…just…say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all dear." He says quickly to her.

"That's what I thought." She turned around and headed up the stairs with the cat. I quickly followed behind her and to her room.

**Jasper Point of View**

"Man, this is so unfair. The takeout is getting more attention then we!" Emmett complained for the third time today. For the past three weeks the girls barely acknowledged us; only a few 'pass that', 'thanks' and 'EMMETT STOP CALLING TAKEOUT!!!'. That cat was really getting on my nerves.

"You know Emmett, you're right. We got to do something about that."

"Ya, but what?"

"I do believe I have an idea."

**Okay guys, I think i will only do one more chapter for the story. PLEASE review!!**


	6. Runaway

**All S.M.'s!!!**

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter I promised you!**

_Where is that cat? I checked everywhere, under the bed outside, and all the cars where can he be? _

I walked over to Rose to see if he found him either, but she had no luck

_Maybe Jasper will know. But, we were ignoring them. Oh well, it is to important to not ask._

I walked up the stairs and into my room, but he was nowhere in sight. He was probably in Emmett's room. I walked down the hall and started smelling blood. I started running and slammed into the room; not even bothering to open the door.

"STOP!"

"Alice, what are you doing here?" asks Jasper.

"WHERE IS THE CAT?!?" I screamed at him.

"Hummm." He stutters.

".Where Is The Cat." I was glaring at him with such an intense glare, if he didn't tell me where was I was going to rip him to shreds and store him in a trunk. He would not come out of there until I new he learned his lesson.

"Emmett has him."

"Good boy. ROSE! Your husband stole the cat!"

"He what! I'm going to kill him!"

I ran down the stairs and out the door following Rosalie. We followed his scent into the deep forest until we came across him in the miidle of the forest.

"Where is the cat Emmett?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." He said quickly, too quickly. Before he could even registered it I had him slammed up against a tree.

"WHERE IS THE CAT!!.?"

"Alice I'm telling you the truth. I don't know. I set him go and he took off."

"But where was the blood from?" I asked him.

"Oh that, Takeout caught a mole and went to show it off to Jasper."

"You really mean he's gone?"

"Yep."

"Why? Why would he leave me? I was loving and caring to him."

"He was a cat Alice. He wanted to live free and wild. I bet he'll visit."

I felt so sad, but I knew he would be happy. So I guess it would be a good trade."Oh, okay Emmett." I told him sadly. I turned around and ran back to the house. Sobbing cry less tears.

**Emmett Point of View**

_Takeout tasted better than the hamster buffet. _

**Evil Emmett. Poor, poor Mr. Fuzzykins. Oh well, I hope you liked my story please review and vote on my pole!!!!!**


	7. SOWWY!

**HEY EVERYONE!!! I was just wondering if I should redo the ending of Alice's new pet. Should I or should I not? Please email me your answers. The address is on my profile for all those who don't know. Or you could just write it as a review. **

**COPY AND PASTE THIS TO YOUR PROFILE IF YOU ARE IN MOURNING FOR !!!!!!**

**Okay bye!**


	8. Redo

**ALL S.M'S!!!!!! **

**HeY eVeRyOnE!!! I said I would redo the ending of Alice's New Pet and so here it is! Well, this is more of an add on; oh well. I like to thank 715 for the idea. Let's hope they don't remove your name from here. Again. What else was I going to say??? Hmmmmm. If I remember it; it will be at the bottom of the chapter. ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Emmett Point of View**

_Takeout tasted better than the hamster buffet. I hope Alice doesn't figure this out; if she did I'd be locked in a trunk for several years in many pieces. Or maybe even separate trunks. _

**5 Years Later. Alice's Point of View**

"Hey Rose, do you remember ?"

"Ya, I miss him. He was so cute." She turns to Emmett and throws a pillow at him to get his attention. "But somebody let him runaway."

"Hey, not my fault that Takeout was depressed and suicidal." He screams at Rose.

_Wait. Didn't he runaway? What is he taking about? _I turned and saw Rosalie looking confused like I was. "I thought you said he ranaway Emmett." I told him. He froze and shoot a panicked look at Jasper.

"Yumm, he did. I thought you were talking about the hamsters."

"No, we were talking about him; plus you ate the hamsters."

"LOOK ANTIE ALICE! I FOUND A KITTY!!!" screamed Nessie. I turned to look at her. She was standing in the hallway, covered in mud and holding a scrawny looking cat, which was also covered in mud. She brings him over towards me, leaving muddy footprints on the white carpet. She then sets the cat on my lap and sits next to me. "He tried to run away but I stopped him. He has really sharp teeth and he has poison like you guys!"

"Oh, really. Well let's go wash him off and see what he looks like. Hey Rose, wanna help me with this?"

"Ya sure." She stands up and helps me get the cat to the kitchen. Nessie follows us into the kitchen where Esme is. She takes one look at us and the runs to the living; probably checking her carpet.

"NESSIE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CARPET!?"

"Opps. I better go see her." Nessie tells us. She quickly turns on her heel and starts walking towards the living room. But she somehow managed to trip on air and fall flat on her face.

"You are defiantly your mother's child." I tell her as she leaves.

An hour, 2 bottles of shampoo, and 6 towels later we finally finished cleaning the cat that looked very similar to a certain somebody. Well except for the claws and rock hard body. I also noticed the cat had golden eyes, just like ours.

"Look Rose, the cat has the same eyes as ours."

"It makes sense; cats eat rodents and stuff, not humans."

"I know that. What should we call him?" I turned to see her staring at the cat; looking like she is remembering something. "Rose, did you hear me?"

"Ya I did. Does this cat look familiar to you?" She asked me.

"I thought he did, but it can't possibly be him."

"How do you know that?"

"It just can't, Emmett said he ranaway; plus he never came back."

"Maybe he's coming back now. Let's try something real quick." She set the cat on the kitchen counter and ran out of the room. When she returned she had a stick with feathers and bells at the end of it; favorite toy. She started shaking the toy up and down, getting the cat's attention. The cat suddenly flew of the counter and attacked the toy; just like did.

"Oh my gosh, you are so right." I couldn't believe it. It was really him. I rushed over and scooped him off the floor and squished him to my chest. But I suddenly realized something. "Wait. Emmett said he ran away. But he is a vampire cat; who would do that? I think someone tried to kill him."

"But why?"

"The guys would; they were jealous of him. That would explain the blood I smelt when I asked Jasper where he was. They tried to kill him Rose!!" I screamed at her.

"They did." She turned to look at the cat in my arms "Oh you poor kitty."

"Rose, we need to get back at them for this." I told her seriously.

"You are right." She told me. "BOYS!!" we both screamed at the same time. We could hear them rush down the stairs and into the kitchen. They both froze when they saw me holding Mr. Fluffykins.

"Shoot, I thought I killed him." Emmett muttered.

"You thought you what?" Rose asked.

"I thought nothing." Emmett replied fast.

"That's what I thought; now get your none thinking self upstairs and in that makeup chair. NOW!" Rosalie screamed. **(Have you seen the movie stick it? If you have Kellan Lutz plays the girls friend, Frank, they go to the mall and he got a makeover; that is what Emmett will look like after.) **

Emmett fell to his knees and started begging to Rosalie. "Please no, anything but that! PLEASE!" Poor, Poor Emmett. I turned to look at Jasper and saw that he was scared . Good.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Listen alice, it was all Emmett's idea."

"Pu-lease. Emmett isn't smart enough to figure his way out of a paper bag. This is your last chance. Tell me what happened or else."

"Or else what?"

"Do I really need to say what?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now explain."

"Well you see," he looked around the kitchen and then slowly back at me. "You see it was that…" This was getting aggravating.

"It was what Jasper?!?"

"I WAS JEALOUS! HAPPY, YOU NOW KNOW THAT I NEED YOU EVERY SECOND OF MY PATHETIC LIFE!"

"Jasper, you aren't pathetic." I can't believe he even thought this.

"Yes I am, I can't even go a minute without thinking about you."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but ..,"

"But what?"

"But Emmett says it means I'm weak."

"And you believed him. You believed the guy who put up no fight with Rose about getting their makeup done."

"But Rose is pretty scary."

"Well that is true . But still, you know I love you. Plus we were only doing it to get back at you guys for ignoring us."

"Really?"

"Yep. I guess we both know what it feels like."

"Ya, I guess so. But what are we going to do with Takeout?"

"I don't know what do you think?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAT ALICE! I FOUND HIM FIRST! AND STOP CALLING HIM TAKEOUT, HE IS NOT FOOD!" Screamed Nessie. She stomped into the room grabbed the cat from my arms and ran off.

"I guess that solved that problem."

**Hey guys! Again, still can't remember what i was going to say, oh well. PLEASE review!**


End file.
